videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sierra Entertainment
|cierre = }} Sierra Entertainment Inc, anteriormente Sierra On-Line, Sierraventure y On-Line Systems, era una empresa desarrolladora y distribuidora de videojuegos con sede en los Los Ángeles, California. La empresa fue durante tiempo una subsidiaria de Vivendi Games (una subsidiaria Vivendi SA), en el 2008 fue absorbida por Activision. Por su parte, Sierra poseía cuatro estudios de desarrollo internos: High Moon Studios, Massive Entertainment, Radical Entertainment y Swordfish Studios. Historia 1979-1983 La historia del Sierra Entertainment comenzó atrás en 1979 en el hogar de Ken y de Roberta Williams, en California. En ese entonces, Ken trabajaba como programador por contrato para la IBM, desarrollando un programa de impuesto sobre la renta en un computador mainframe 3.000 millas lejos de Los Ángeles. Una noche él encontró en el mainframe un programa etiquetado Adventure. Curioso de lo que podría ser, él lo descargó y resultó ser una copia de Colossal Caves. Ese era el verdadero primer juego de computadora de "ficción interactiva " y Ken quedó fascinado con él. En ese entonces Roberta no estaba muy interesada en computadoras, pero Ken le mostró el juego en un terminal que él había traído al hogar desde el trabajo. Roberta, que había sido una gran amante del cuento de hadas y la ficción de aventura desde su niñez, fue instantáneamente enganchada en esta nueva forma de contar historias y jugó a través de Colossal Cave con gran entusiasmo. Para la Navidad de 1979, Ken compró un microcomputador Apple II de $2.000 con unos extremadamente grandes 64 KB de memoria (para ese entonces), una unidad de diskette de 140 KB y un monitor monocromático. Él planeaba utilizarlo para desarrollar un compilador FORTRAN para las computadoras Apple. En ese entonces, una empresa llamada Adventure International desarrollaba juegos de aventura de texto para el Apple II. Roberta jugó esos juegos, pero aunque a ella le gustaron, no estaba completamente contenta con los juegos de aventura que existían en ese momento. Ella se dio cuenta que este medio tenía las posibilidades a hacer aún más que presentar descripciones de texto en la pantalla. Dado que las computadoras modernas podían exhibir gráficos, en vez de decirle al jugador "Tú estás parado en frente de una casa" una imagen de la casa se podía exhibir en la pantalla. Los juegos también podían usar mejores historias, haciéndolas incluso más interesantes de jugar. Mystery House right Mystery House fue el primer videojuego de Roberta Williams creado junto a su marido Ken Williams. El juego giraría alrededor de un misterio de asesinato, donde el jugador atraparían estaría atrapado por la noche en una vieja casa junto con otras siete personas, uno de los cuales sería un asesino (la inspiración fue tomada de la famosa historia de Agatha Christie Diez negritos y el juego de salón Sospecha). Trabajaron en el desarrollo cerca de tres meses y el 5 de mayo de 1980, Mystery House finalmente estaba listo para ser lanzado. Colocaron un pequeño anuncio en Micro Magazine, hicieron las copias del juego ellos mismos y las empaquetaron en pequeñas carpetas cuadradas, selladas dentro de bolsas Ziploc, vendiéndolo a $24.95 en los almacenes del condado de Los Ángeles. Con este videojuego se fundó On-Line Systems, que poco más tarde se convertiría en Sierra Online. Mystery House se publicó en 1980, exclusivamente para Apple II, y fue la primera aventura conversacional de la historia que incluyó gráficos acompañando al texto.Historia de Sierra en MobyGames (en inglés) Con su primer juego de computadora hecho, Ken y Roberta comenzaron a hacer planes para el futuro. Pensaron que si podían escribir juegos lo suficientemente populares para ganar alrededor de $40.000 al año, podrían moverse de Los Ángeles en algunos años y vivir en una "cabaña en el bosque", trabajando juntos en casa, haciendo juegos de computadora y criando a sus niños en un ambiente pacífico y hermoso cerca de la naturaleza en vez de la grande y ocupada ciudad de L.A. No tenían ninguna idea que este humilde sueño sería una muy grande subestimación de lo qué realmente iba a sucederles en los años siguientes. Mystery House fue un éxito inmediato. Los gráficos, aunque consistieron solamente crudas de líneas de dibujo, monocromáticos e inmóviles, eran algo no visto previamente en un juego de computadora, y a la gente les gustó mucho. Las órdenes llovían a cántaros y así el dinero. Por agosto de 1980, Mystery House había ya vendido suficientes copias para permitir a Ken y a Roberta irse de L.A. Compraron una casa en Coarsegold, una pequeña ciudad minera de oro en las colinas de Sierra Nevada justo al sur del Parque Nacional Yosemite, en donde los padres de Roberta, John y la Nova, tenían una pantación de frutales. Mystery House fue el primer juego de computadora en tener gráficos, y por ello se considera un juego clásico y un acontecimiento decisivo en la historia del juego de computadora. Vendió cerca de 15.000 copias y ganó $167.000, un número sin precedentes por ese tiempo. Ken y Roberta que no habían anticipado esta enorme popularidad del juego constantemente recibían llamadas telefónicas de día y de noche por gente que deseaba comprar el juego. Se dieron cuenta que repentinamente 30 a 40 mil personas se habían enterado del número de teléfono de su hogar. Después de cerca de 6 meses se mudaron a un pequeño pueblo de montaña de Oakhurst, siete millas de norte de Coarsegold. El caos duró por cerca de tres meses más en su nuevo hogar hasta que alquilaron una oficina, localizada encima de una tienda de impresos. Su primer empleado fue John Williams, hermano de Ken, y el personal On-Line Systems inicialmente consistió principalmente en amigos y parientes de la pareja. Otros juegos Otros juegos de aventura lanzados en este período fueron Wizard and the Princess, Time Zone, que se extendieron por seis discos de doble cara y mantuvieron el récord de ser el juego de computadora más grande por cerca de siete años, y el The Dark Crystal, un juego basado en la película The Dark Crystal del creador de los Muppets, Jim Henson. Al lado de los juegos de aventura, Sierra On-Line también lanzó, bajo licencia, un número de exitosos videojuegos de arcade, como Frogger y Jawbreaker. Estos juegos fueron vendidos bajo etiqueta de SierraVision. También fueron lanzados algunos productos de software de no entretenimiento, como el procesador de textos HomeWord Speller. Durante este período inicial de la empresa, Ken trabajaba duro para ganar entendimiento de la industria del entretenimiento digital para así poder conducir a la empresa en la dirección correcta. Su opinión de los juegos de computadora había cambiado dramáticamente. Los centenares de cartas de todo el país les habían dicho a Ken y Roberta que los juegos que ellos estaban haciendo eran importantes para la gente. Incluso el cofundador de Apple, Steve Wozniak, a quien Ken admiraba, les envió una carta mencionándoles el placer de ver sus juegos funcionando en el Apple II. 1984–1985 A principio de los años 1980, un gran número de empresas peleaban para convertirse en los líderes en el nuevo y muy atractivo mercado de la computación casera. Los capitales de riesgo habían agarrado un cierto control de Sierra On-Line después de prestarle dinero para el desarrollo de los primeros juegos. Ellos querían que la empresa prestara atención hacia los computadores basados en cartuchos, e invirtieron una gran cantidad de capital de riesgo en el desarrollo de software para los sistemas como el Atari VCS, Coleco Adam y VIC-20. Estas inversiones no tuvieron éxito, y a mediados de 1984 Sierra On-Line estaba al borde de la bancarrota. Atascados con pilas de cartuchos por millones de dólares que nadie quería comprar, la historia de Sierra On-Line casi termina. King's Quest En 1984 Fue lanzado King's Quest es una serie de aventuras gráficas diseñadas por Roberta Williams y avalada por la compañía americana Sierra Entertainment. Forma parte de la época dorada de las aventuras gráficas (de hecho, se considera su primera parte como la primera aventura gráfica de la historia) y fue el estandarte de la compañía durante muchos años. King's Quest II En mayo de 1985, Sierra On-Line lanzó King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne, una altamente anticipada secuela que fue tan popular como su predecesor. Usaba el sistema AGI desarrollado para King's Quest: Quest for the Crown y no trajo mucha innovación tecnológica para la serie, pero fue un juego más grande y mejor en todos los demás aspectos. Justo lo que los aficionados estaban pidiendo. 1985 fue también el año cuando Sierra On-Line se trasladó de sus oficinas alquiladas al Sierra Professional Building, una estructura construida específicamente para la empresa en rápido crecimiento. Mientras la empresa se expandía, en los diez años siguientes la estructura crecería eventualmente hasta ser un completo complejo de edificios. 1986 En 1986, Sierra On-Line hizo un equipo con Disney y lanzó tres juegos de aventura que tuvieron como objetivo los niños más jóvenes, llamados Mickey's Space Adventure, The Black Cauldron y Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood. Space Quest Mientras trabajaban en el fin del desarrollo de The Black Cauldron, los programadores Mark Crowe y Scott Murphy empezaron a pensar en nueva aventura gráfica. Después de una breve demostración a Ken, se les permitió empezar a trabajar en el juego completo, el cual fue llamado Space Quest: The Sarien Encounter. El juego fue lanzado en 1986 y llegó a ser un éxito desde el primer momento, lo que que llevaría a hacer más secuelas. King's Quest III En el mismo mes en que fue lanzado Space Quest, Sierra On-Line y Roberta Williams también lanzaron King's Quest III: To Heir Is Human. Se extendía por cinco discos de doble cara y fue así su segundo juego más grande de todos los tiempos, vencido solamente por Time Zone en tamaño. Era mucho más grande y mucho más difícil que los juegos de King's Quest anterioriores. Viaje a Japón, Thexder La competencia de Lucasfilm Games Éste también fue el año cuando Lucasfilm Games lanzaron su primer juego de aventura, Maniac Mansion. Usaba un intérprete llamado SCUMM, similar en concepto al AGI. Posteriormente se convirtieron en el competidor más serio de Sierra On-Line en el género del juego de aventuras. No publicaron tantos juegos de aventura como Sierra On-Line, pero sus juegos siempre estaban bien hechos y la mayoría de ellos se convirtieron en clásicos. 1987 Leisure Suit Larry Al Lowe, quien ha trabajado para Sierra On-Line durante muchos años, recientemente como programador-jefe en King’s Quest III, escribió una versión moderna de Softporn Adventure (1981) de Chuck Benton a petición de Ken Williams. Al Lowe desechó el material original del juego casi completamente y se le ocurrió un personaje principal llamado Larry Laffer, un perdedor patético cuarentón que había vivido con su madre toda su vida. Con entradas y un traje de poliéster blanco típico de los años 70, se pone el apodo Leisure Suit Larry, este héroe va a la ciudad de Lost Wages esperando encontrar muchas mujeres. El juego tiene divertidas respuestas para casi todas las cosas que el jugador puede escribir. Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards fue un gran éxito (aunque no instantáneo), e incluso ganó en 1987 el premio al “Mejor Juego de Aventura” de la Software Publishers Association. En los siguientes años hubo una larga serie de juegos de Leisure Suit Larry y se convirtió en la segunda serie de juegos más vendidos de Sierra On-Line después de King’s Quest. Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards puede haber sido el juego más copiado de finales de los años 1980. Sierra On-Line declara haber vendido más guías del juego que copias de éste. Police Quest 1987 también vio el comienzo de otro éxito de las series de juegos de aventuras de Sierra. Producido por Jim Walls, ex oficial de la Patrulla de Carretera de California, Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel puso a los jugadores en los zapatos de Sonny Bonds, un veterano oficial de policía que tenía que seguir y captura a un muy peligroso traficante conocido como el Ángel de la Muerte. Jim no tenía ninguna experiencia anterior en el desarrollo de juegos de computadoras. Él se reunió con Ken Williams durante una licencia del servicio después de estar implicado en un tiroteo. Ken le preguntó si deseaba usar sus experiencias como oficial de policía para escribir un juego de aventura para Sierra On-Line. Él aceptó, feliz de hacer algo diferente después de su incidente traumático. El resultado fue un gran éxito. Se ha dicho que Police Quest|Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel incluso fue usado en cierto grado para el entrenamiento de oficiales de policías reales de California . Mixed up Mother Goose Roberta, resistiendo la presión de la empresa y de los aficionados de hacer King’s Quest IV justo después de después King’s Quest III, decidió este año escribir un juego educativo dirigido específicamente a los niños más jóvenes. El resultado, Mixed-Up Mother Goose, recibió una gran aclamación de la industria. 1988 Manhunter: New York En 1988, Dave, Barry y DeeDee Murry diseñaron un juego original de aventura original llamado Manhunter: New York. Usando imágenes de famosos lugares famosos de la ciudad para realismo, fijaron la historia en un oscuro futuro donde ojos alienígenas habían invadido La Tierra, convirtiendo a seres humanos en esclavos. El jugador comenzaba con seguridad como espía para los extraterrestres, pero tiene la opción para arriesgar todo y volverse contra ellos cuando el tiempo esté listo. Manhunter: New York fue el primer juego de aventura creado por Sierra que no estaba basado en parser, sino que usaba una interfaz similar a las posteriores aventuras point-and-click. SCI Sierra's Creative Interpreter o SCI ("Intérprete Creativo de Sierra") es un motor de creación de videojuegos desarrollado por Jeff Stephenson para Sierra Online, y utilizado por la mayoría de las aventuras gráficas de Sierra desde 1988 hasta 1996. Sustituyó a Adventure Game Interpreter o AGI, el motor utilizado por Sierra hasta entonces. A diferencia de AGI, que utilizaba un lenguaje procedimental, SCI utilizaba un lenguaje orientado a objetos. King's Quest IV En septiembre de 1988, el primer juego SCI fue lanzado: King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella. Hizo completo uso del superior sistema SCI. Para primera vez, la gente con el hardware correcto podía oír música verdadera en un juego desde la tarjeta de sonido de sus PC. Era una experiencia asombrosa que, combinada con los esfuerzos de comercialización agresivos de Sierra hizo que la gente corriera precipitadamente a comprar hardware de sonido para el PC, de esta manera lanzando el auge de la tarjeta de sonido que le ha hecho un componente estándar en las PC de hoy. En octubre de 1988, la empresa dio un paso importante al hacerse pública, convirtiéndose así en Sierra On-Line Inc. Permitiendo a los accionistas públicos comprar acciones Sierra dio capital de trabajo a la empresa para desarrollar productos y tecnologías nuevos. El uso de una heroína femenina fue un punto de mucha controversia cuando el juego fue revelado. 1989 The Colonel's Bequest The Colonel's Bequest es una aventura desarrollada por Roberta Williams y publicada en 1989. Con la excepción de la aventura infantil Mixed-Up Mother Goose, fue la primera aventura gráfica de Roberta Williams ajena a la saga King's Quest tras varios años consecutivos dedicada a la misma. Fue lanzada originalmente para DOS, y posteriormente vería versiones en Amiga y Atari ST. 1990 Adquisición de Dynamix Más adelante en ese año, la todavía creciente Sierra On-Line hizo su primera gran adquisición de otra empresa de juegos de computadora: Dynamix, fundada por Jeff Tunnell y Damon Slye en 1984. En el momento de la adquisición, Dynamix estaba siendo impactada por tiempos duros y estaba al borde de la bancarrota, con todo Ken Williams vio las posibilidades de beneficio de la empresa y al hacer eso la salvó del cierre. En los siguientes años, la empresa lanzó un número de exitosos juegos de aventura, como Rise of the Dragon, Heart of China y The Adventures of Willy Beamish. También diseñaron juegos exitosos en otros géneros, tales como el simulador de vuelo Red Baron, el videojuego de rol clásico Betrayal at Krondor, la serie Front Page Sports y el videojuego de rompecabezas The Incredible Machine. The Sierra Network 1991 Para 1991 la empresa tenía más de 300 empleados. Una versión en CD-ROM de King's Quest V fue lanzada en 1991. El doblaje fue realizado sobre todo por empleados de Sierra. Era el segundo juego de Sierra en lanzarse en CD. EcoQuest: The Search for Cetus EcoQuest: The Search for Cetus, es una aventura gráfica educativa protagonizada por Adam Greene, un niño de 10 años cuyo padre es ecologista. Su misión será ayudar a un delfín llamado Delphineus, en busca de la ballena Cetus. El juego fue diseñado por Jane Jensen and Gano Haine. Tendría una secuela en 1993 llamada Ecoquest: Lost Secret of the Rainforest. Brøderbund 1992 En febrero de 1992, Ken Williams se reunió con John Carmack y John Romero, los fundadores y jefes id Software y ofreció comprar su empresa por $2.5 millones. Los dos desarrolladores rechazaron la oferta de Ken, e id Software procedieron a lanzar Wolfenstein 3D y posteriormente Doom y Quake, los juegos que definieron y trajeron el primer juego acción en primera persona al mercado principal, un género que continúa siendo popular al día de hoy y comenzando en 1996 condujo a la declinación en popularidad de los juegos de aventura. La Daga de Amón-Ra King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow Gabriel Knight 1993 Adquisición de Coktel Vision Police Quest IV Traslado a Bellevue, Washington 1994 Dos proyectos King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride 1995 Adquisiciones y joint ventures SierraWeb Juegos de 1995 Phantasmagoria En un intento de alejarse de su imagen de creadora de videojuegos infantiles que se había labrado con la saga "Kings Quest", Roberta Williams escribió Phantasmagoria (videojuego), que tenía las particularidades de estar realizado con actores reales como personajes usando un entorno 3D, y escenas adultas. The Beast Within Torin's Passage Otros juegos de 1995 1996 Venta a CUC En 1996, CUC International, un comglomerado de servicios para el consumidor, que buscaba expandirse en la industria del entretenimiento interactivo, en febrero de 1996 ofreció comprar a Sierra al precio aproximado de $1.500 millones de dólares. La compañía fue vendida a CUC el 24 de julio de 1996. Inmediatamente después de la venta, Ken Williams dejo de ser el CEO de Sierra. Ken se mantuvo dentro de la división de software como el vicepresidente de CUC para poder dar dirección estratégica a Sierra y comenzó a trabajar con el distribuidor de productos en línea de CUC, NetMarket. Un año después, Ken y Roberta dejaron CUC. En septiembre de 1996, CUC anunció los planes para consolidadar algunas de las funciones de sus compañías de videojuegos en una sola llamada CUC Software Inc., con sede en Torrance, California. Davidson & Associates se convirtión en el distribuidor del estudio. CUC Software consolido la manufactura, distribución y recursos de ventas de todas las divisiones que incluía Sierra, Davidson, Blizzard, Knowledge Adventure, y Gryphon Software. El 5 de noviembre de 1996, Sierra fue restructurada en tres unidades. 1997 Ultimate Soccer Manager 97-98 Cendant Corporation En diciembre de 1997, CUC se fusionó con HFS Incorporated. Ambas compañías conformaron Cendant Corporation con más de 40,000 empleados y operaciones en más de 100 países. En 1998, Sierra dividió su organización en seis submarcas y divisiones corporativas: * Sierra Attractions (para productos relacionados con estilos de vida) * Sierra Home (para productos caseros) * Sierra Sports (para productos deportivos) * Sierra Studios (para videojuegos de películas. Cambiada a Sierra Movies en 2005) * Sierra Movies (para videojuegos de películas. Su primer y único juego fue Robots) * Dynamix (La división de música de Sierra) El 19 de noviembre de 1998, Half-Life fue lanzado para la PC. Sierra On-Line distribuyó el juego miestras era desarrollado por Valve Corporation. Hellfire Adquisiciones 1998 King's Quest VIII: The Mask of Eternity El escándalo de Cendant En marzo de 1998, Cendant había reportado ganancias netas de $55.4 millones de dólares para 1997. Sin embargo. el verdadero resultado de 1997 fue una perdida neta de $217.2 millones de dólares. Estas irregularidades en los libros contables de Cendant fueron descubiertas a principios de 1998, un comité encargado por el panel de directores de Cendant lanzó una investigación y descubrió que el equipo de administración de CUC, incluyendo a sus ejecutivos Walter Forbes y Kirk Shelton, habían preparado reportes fraudulentos por varios años. En marzo del 2001, Forbes y Shelton fueron indiciados por una corte federal y demandados por la Comisión de Valores y Bolsa, acusados de dirigir un fraude masivo que le había costado a la compañía y a sus inversionistas miles de millones de dólares. Con la noticia del fraude contable, Cendant anunció sus intenciones de vender la división completa de entretenimiento para computadoras. El 20 de noviembre de 1998, Cendant anunció la venta de su división de software para el consumidor a Havas S.A con sede en París. Con esta venta, Sierra formó parte de Havas Interactive, la división de entretenimiento interactivo de la compañía. Ultimate Soccer Manager 98-99 Half-Life 1999 “Lunes negro” Juegos Reorganización Mientras tanto, Sierra anunció otra reorganización, está vez en tres unidades de negocios: Core Games, Casual Entertainment, y Home Productivity. Está reorganización resulto en mayores recortes, eliminando 105 fuentes de trabajo y un número de videojuegos en producción. Tras 1999, Sierra terminó completamente el desarrollo de videojuegos, y se dedico a ser un publicista de videojuegos para desarrolladores independientes. 2000 *Zeus-señor del olimpo 2001 *Arcanum *Empire Earth 2002 *Casino Empire 2004 La empresa cierra. Tiempo después Vivendi Universal Games abre de nuevo Sierra Entertainment y desarrollan una nueva gestión de la empresa. 2005 Hoyle Board Games S.W.A.T 4 Hoyle Puzzle & Board Games Empire Earth II Importantes logros de Sierra * Mystery House: Primera aventura conversacional en incorporar gráficos. * King's Quest I: Primera aventura gráfica * King's Quest IV: Ciclos de día y noche, primer juego en soportar la tarjeta de sonido estereofónica. * King's Quest V: Primer juego en tener acción de voz en CD. Fue el primer juego VGA de Sierra, aunque en los años anteriores algunos otros estudios habían publicado juegos VGA (incluso juegos de aventura VGA). * Sierra Screamin' 3D: Sierra soporta la aceleración 3D en juegos al comercializar su propia tarjeta. * Half-Life: Fue el mejor juego del año por varias publicaciones y uno de los mejores de la época. Estudios de desarrollo de Sierra * Massive Entertainment * Radical Entertainment * Swordfish Studios * High Moon Studios Equipos de gerencia de Sierra * Ken Williams, Fundador, CEO y presidente (1979-1996) * Michael Brochu, Presidente (1996-1997) * Scott Lynch, Vicepresidente Senior (1997-1998) * Randy Dersham, Vicepresidente Senior (1997-1998) * David Grenewetski, Presidente (1998-2001) * Thomas K. Hernquist, Presidente (2001) * Michael Ryder, Presidente (2001-2004) * Peter Della Penna, Presidente y COO (2004-2007) * Martin Tremblay, Presidente de Worldwide Studios (2007-2008) Marcas de fábrica * Sierra Online Grupos de desarrollo difuntos * Coktel Vision (parte de Vivendi) * Yosemite Entertainment (cerrada) * Dynamix (cerrada) * Impressions Games (cerrada) * Bright Star Technology (cerrada) * Synergistic Studios (cerrada) * Front Page Sports (cerrada) * Books That Work (cerrada) * Green Thumb Software (cerrada) * Papyrus Design Group (cerrada) * Headgate (vendida a su dueño original) * Berkeley Systems (cerrada) * PyroTechnix (cerrada) Referencias * An Interview With Russisk Laawson, Module And Graphics Designer: 10/12/06 * HACKERS, Heroes of the Computer revolution, Steven Levy, reprinted - Penguin Books 1994, ISBN 014 02.3269 9 Véase también * Vivendi Games * Lista de videojuegos de Sierra Entertainment * AGD Interactive Enlaces externos * Sierra's official website * Vivendi Universal Games - official site of the current owners of Sierra